Reunion
by IceFlameZ
Summary: I am Pikachu. I've been dreaming of Eevee for a while now. With the help of my brother, Ash, I've finally realized what it is that I am feeling: love. Yes, I love Eevee. It hurt to think that I will never gain a chance to confess my feelings, but little do I know, that chance is around the corner. One-Shot. PikachuxEevee. Minor Advance Shipping.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Oh, can anyone tell me the name of the shipping: PikachuxEevee? Thanks.**

* * *

She Was My Princess

Ever since I first laid my eyes upon her, I saw her as a gorgeous and elegant creature, who was made only for me. Her soft brown fur every time we touched sent me over the edge. Her glistening eyes every time our gazes met made me melt. The way her ears twitched, sensing danger, made me want to forget about the apparent dangers and just hold her in my arms. But, I thought, I had to leave her, and that made me die inside. However, my spirit came back when I heard that she would be travelling with us through the Kanto Battle Frontier, for a while longer. But, that year went by too fast, and, alas, I could not tell her, and this time, she truly left. Its funny how I thought that finally beating that damn ice beast known as Regice would make her see me in a new light. But, she didn't react the way I wanted her to, and just congratulated me for the win. She seemed distant, but I didn't dwell on it.

I am Pikachu, a Pokemon who is not given much importance in the world by anyone except for my brother, Ash. Oh, how wrong I was.

She is Eevee, who captured my heart, but never saw me in the same light as I saw her, and only saw me as a big brother. She had many suitors, and wouldn't choose me anyway. Oh, how wrong I was.

As we traveled to Sinnoh, I thought I would be able to get over her, with the weird and clingy antics of this bunny, Buneary. I never understood how she felt towards me: was it as a friend or a brother? Nevertheless, my love for Eevee came back full-force when I saw May waving at us from deck from the ferry, and the little angel on her shoulder. I thought I saw her blush when I smiled as warmly as I could at her, but the inconvenient distance between us made things unclear.

When May stepped down those steps, and Eevee jumped from her shoulder and ran towards me, I thought I was dreaming. When she pounced on me, and buried her face in my yellow chest, I broke from stupor and hugged her back, just as strongly, in not stronger. When I felt my chest wet, and saw her cute tears, it broke my heart, and made me want to kiss here then and there, but I could not. I thought Eevee looked at me expectantly, but I shrugged it off, and continued to hug her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ash kissing May. I smiled when I saw this, the feelings of my brother towards May were clearly obvious to any passer-by, let alone me, who can read him inside out.

We finally broke the hug and smiled lovingly at each other, at least I did, I didn't know how she was smiling at the time. I heard giggling, and we looked over to the group to see May giggling while pointing towards me and Eevee, with Ash smiling at us while wrapping an arm around her waist, and Max and Brock were smiling at us, but Dawn was nowhere to be found. I didn't dwell on it, however, as I was too busy blushing and letting go of Eevee. But, Eevee jumped at me again, this time knocking me to the floor, and looked at me something in her eyes. Apparently the group's antics were not enough to make her blush, adding to my burden of never being loved by my one, true love. But, as I looked at her, I thought I could see a beautiful and heavenly pink tinge underneath her brown fur. Eventually, curiosity got the better of me:

"What are you doing, Vee?" I ask.

She didn't answer, but slowly leaned down and kissed me on my nose. As I looked at her, stunned, I could see that the previously barely visible tinge of pink was now a more darker and beautiful shade of red.

She nuzzled my neck, darkening my blush, if that was possible. I responded with wrapping my arms around her, and rubbing her head and back softly, making her purr in delight.

"I missed you so much, Pika,"

Oh how I longed to hear that name flow from her beautiful lips. It made feel over the moon, and beyond.

I loved her. I simply loved her. No matter how much you beat around the bush, the end fact will be that I loved her, and nothing could change that. Not Ash, not May, not Delia, not Brock, not Misty, not Buneary -

Speaking of Buneary, where was she?

Ah, there she was. I spotted her, well, at least her back. And Dawn was with her as well. Apparently that weird bunny was sad, as Dawn was rubbing her back softly, and soothingly, whispering something I could not hear. Why was Buneary so sad, anyway. I shrugged it off, and continued to pay attention to my love. I continued to hug her, but eventually we let go, and made our way to the Pokemon Center, with Eevee clinging to me the whole way back.

Night time. After going to the Pokemon Center, we decided to make some quick and good progress towards something called the Wallace Cup. Heh, I don't care that much. All I do care about is spending time with Eevee.

Speaking of her, she is sitting alone by the lake by which we have camped. The tents have been made and me and Ash sit in front of ours. Buneary finally got over her mental breakdown, seriously, sometimes I just don't understand that Pokemon.

I divert my attention to Eevee. Oh, how her fur glistens against the moonlight elevating her tranquil beauty. The shining lake just lifts the atmosphere, and I hum happily.

Oh yes, love is in the air.

"Go get her." It's Ash. I pretend to not hear him, or at least show him that I don't understand what he means.

"Come on, don't be like that. You want her and you love her and you know it." Somehow, that sends confidence soaring through me and in one snap decision, I nod, and, without looking at Ash, march towards Eevee and sit beside her.

"Hi, Pika," she says sweetly.

"Hey," I say back.

I decide to be bold and wrap an arm around her, and bring her close. I mentally sigh in relief and then realize the consequence of my action: we are touching. And she seems to like it. I smile at this, and in my one moment of weakness, I blurt out,

"You look very beautiful, Vee." Her reaction is immediate. She stiffens, and I think that I've ruined the peaceful moment, but then, she relaxes, sighs happily, and snuggles into me.

"You look really handsome too," she says, while looking up at me, and I feel myself blush. I smile and kiss her forehead. When I do that, I swear that I can hear Ash's voice in my head saying, come on, you idiot, do it already, kiss her. It's clear she wants to.

Finally, my love triumphed, and I lean down. She sees what I am doing, and she leans up! I am so close to her lips, just a centimeter, before ...

"Eevee, where are you?" Mays voice cuts through the peaceful silence like a knife through my heart! And immediately, Eevee jumps away from me. I turn back to see May, with a hand over her mouth. It's Ash's. He appears from behind her, and gently leads her back into the tent, while motioning me to keep going.

I sigh, irritated, and walk away, before that voice stops me.

"Pika?"

I turn around and see that she is on the verge of tears. But, before I do anything, she leaps at me and crashes her lips against mine. My eyes go wide, and I stop everything for a moment, to process what is happening. Eventually, I regain control of my body, and slowly, but surely, kiss her back. The kiss is passionate. I feel the love she has held for me over the years, and I try to make her feel the same. Our lips meld together, as if they were made for another. Finally, we break the heavenly kiss, and look at each other lovingly.

"I love you," I finally tell her. There it was, out in the open. It was sort of funny of you look at it, now that it was revealed, it feels like I was pressurising myself for nothing.

I look at Eevee, and see her tears. For a second, I think that she is sad, but then I spot her smile, and I smile myself. She stands on her two hind legs (which makes look very hot), and wraps her two front legs around my legs.

"I love you, too."

There they were. The four words I had longed to hear for so long, and now I can finally sleep at night. I lay down, causing her to lay down as well, and let out a yawn. As we snuggle together, she coos, and that makes my heart flutter.

You know, I surprise myself by how I handle the situation. I thought I might cry and hug her to death, but I guess the events leading to this moment made me prepared for it, more than I thought.

I sigh happily. I was her Guardian, and she was my princess.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, be sure to tell me how you feel about this oneshot! Constructive criticism always appreciated, but flames are not. **

**Never forget to review, favourite and follow!**

**With thanks,**

**IceFlameZ**


End file.
